


Do something

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, On a Dare, because, but who cares, he's so sure of his feelings, i love confident eddie, might come out a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: “What do you mean ‘so’. So? Your best friend just kissed you and confessed his undying love for you and you are just going to say ‘so’?”Or Confident yet respectful Eddie and Oblivious yet daring Buck have a conversationPrompt: On a dare for Day 4 of Buddie First Kiss Week
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769437
Comments: 23
Kudos: 254





	Do something

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to happen and yet here we are. I have no idea what the hell is going on anymore.

Buck slams the door open and storms into Eddie’s house. “Is Chris home?”

Eddie walks into the living room. “Hi? And no, it’s 10 am, Buck, he’s still at school.”

“Good. Because I need to do something.” Buck takes two steps toward Eddie and just goes for it. He holds the movement for a second, just an inch before their lips make contact to give Eddie time to back out. But Eddie doesn’t retreat and he doesn’t stop him and Bucks’ lips are on his and he gets lost in the kiss for a few seconds. Until he realizes something; Eddie is kissing him back.

Buck’s mind is screaming at him and Eddie is deepening the kiss now.

Buck’s not prepared for this outcome. When he imagined this he always thought the next step was a soft, gentle rejection. Never in all of his most ridiculous self-indulgent dreams, he considered that Eddie might actually kiss him back.

He gasps for air and blinks, trying to refocus his eyes. Eddie is staring at him and he’s sure he’s gone completely and irrevocably insane.

“Buck? You ok?” 

Buck’s body is set alight as Eddie rests one hand on his waist, the other cupping his cheek.

“Jesus fucking Christ, man, no,” Buck pants, “yes. No. I mean, I’m in love with you,” Buck blurts out. “Fuck, ok, it’s fine, it’s out now, goddammit.” Buck tries to take a step back but he feels Eddie tighten his hold, with both his hands now on his waist. Buck is trapped, Eddie holding him in place.

“Can you stop with the blaspheming and just, I don’t know, maybe calm down and explain?”

“Chim.” Buck groans.

Eddie raises his eyebrows and snorts. “I’m listening.”

“And Hen,” Buck rubs his face with his hands. “Fuck, ok. They dared me-” he runs his hand through his hair, “to  _ do  _ something.”

“Ok, so?”

“So I did something. And now it’s out there, so, there, I’ve said my piece,” Buck mumbles.

“You what now?”

“I’ve said my piece.”

“Ok, your piece,” Eddie cackles, “So?” Eddie’s face turns serious but he looks at him with such an open and knowing expression that makes Buck mind go reeling.

“What do you mean ‘ _ so’ _ . So? Your best friend just kissed you and confessed his undying love for you and you are just going to say ‘ _ so’ _ ?”

“Undying love,” Eddie beams at Buck and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Buck's confused and feels frozen to the spot, but he tries to focus and listen as Eddie keeps talking, “Buck, we’ve- No,  _ I  _ never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or pressure you in any way, but yeah, I’ve been in love with you for what? Months now? No, it’s been years really, I guess. I always thought you knew and that you were in love with me too but just needed some time. Mostly after everything we went through last year, year and a half?”

Eddie lets go of him, but remains just a few inches away. The sudden loss of contact makes Buck feel weak, like Eddie was holding him together and he’s now ready to collapse.

“You’ve got to be kidding me right now,” Buck says as he takes a step back. “Eddie, you- you are in love with me?” Bucks’ legs hit the couch and he falls on it.

“Yes, Buck, I thought you knew.”

“I-” Buck buries himself on the couch and lets his head fall back, ”Ok, so Hen knows?”

“Everybody knows, Buck.”

“So they did this on purpose.”

Eddie takes a seat beside Buck on the couch. “Yeah, probably. Tired of all the pining.”

Buck shuffles and sits straight. “Ok, then you love me.”

“And you love me.”

Buck grins. “Did not expect this turn of events. It’s great.”

“I know, right?” Eddie kisses him again and again, but it’s tender and soft and Buck can’t remember a time in his life when he felt like he was being set on fire so delicately as he is right now.

“Stop that,” Buck whines.

“Stop what?”

“That thing-” Buck gestures all over Eddie, “-you, being all confident and at ease.”

“That’s just me when I’m with you.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
